


charm the stars, hypnotize the moon

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jockey shorts. A faded t-shirt so old and thin that it's paper soft under Javi's fingertips. Blankets tangled around his legs. His cheek resting on his outstretched arm, his other hand curled into a loose fist near his face. He snuffles when Javi leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek but he doesn't wake. The barest of smiles are curling at the corners of his mouth. George is always beautiful but there's something otherworldly about him when he's sleeping.</p><p>Title taken from Hypnotize the Moon by Clay Walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charm the stars, hypnotize the moon

Jockey shorts. A faded t-shirt so old and thin that it's paper soft under Javi's fingertips. Blankets tangled around his legs. His cheek resting on his outstretched arm, his other hand curled into a loose fist near his face. He snuffles when Javi leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek but he doesn't wake. The barest of smiles are curling at the corners of his mouth. George is always beautiful but there's something otherworldly about him when he's sleeping.

Javi sighs and rolls onto his back, folding a hand beneath his head and staring at the ceiling. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he has this. After the split with Tim, he'd been a little afraid of getting involved with another teammate. Not that things had ended badly with Tim. They'd agreed that things weren't going to work, there were things each of them needed that the other couldn't provide. They're still friends. But Javi had had a crawling feeling in the back of his mind that anything with someone he worked with was doomed to failure.

He doesn't know what's so different about George. Javi had cared about Tim but things with George... they've always just clicked, felt right without having to feel their way through the relationship and negotiate. Javi's never felt any sort of doubt, never wondered if it was a good idea, never wondered if maybe he was too old for George or if there were too many ways in which they were different. None of that seemed to matter. He'd never been so surprised as he was to look at George, only one week after their first date, and realize he was head over heels in love with this guy.

“Stoppit.”

Javi startles, glances over to see George peering over his shoulder at Javi with a sleepy and grumpy look on his face. George reaches back blindly until he grips Javi's wrist, tugging until Javi is laid out over his back. He tucks Javi's arm around his waist, lacing their fingers together and yawning.

“Whatever you're thinking about, stoppit. You think too loud. Waking me up.”

“Sorry baby.”

“Mmhmm.” George mumbles, really only getting half of the noise out before he's falling asleep again. Javi tucks his face into George's hair and smiles.


End file.
